Tainted Angels
by rachael-green-bakura
Summary: Ryo is always so submissive and he's sick of it. It's his turn to make him yami scream and writhe under him. RBxYB Lemon Bondage Oneshot


**THIS IS A LEMON! RATED M FOR BONDAGE AND SEX!**

Ryo sighed as he waited for his yami to come to bed. Bakura hadn't put him through any hints or seduction that day, and had been tired if not a little surly. Bakura wouldn't try anything that night. As for Ryo…

It was safe to say that they had had loads of sex. Ryo had even been on top a few times, like the same night Bakura had first taken him. But Ryo was disappointed that he had never been able to make Bakura scream, really _scream_, the way Bakura had made him scream many a night. He planned to change that.

Another thing was that he was known among the yami/hikari pairs of being rough to say the least. Yugi had described him as ruthless. While it was true that Bakura liked pain and the rougher he was, the more enjoyable it was for his yami, he had always held something back. Bakura had seen nothing yet.

Bakura finally came to the bed with nothing on but his pajama pants. "Ra, today sucked," he said more to himself than Ryo. He slid in under the covers next to his light and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Night, 'Kura," said Ryo, feigning sleepiness.

"Night, Ry." And with that Bakura rolled over and was out.

Ryo waited until he was certain that Bakura was asleep before pulling his special item from under his pillow. He had borrowed it from Yugi when he had informed him of his plans. Four silken ribbons, each one soft and easy on the skin, yet strong enough to hold down most strong men. He grinned.

* * *

"Wake up."

Bakura groaned and reluctantly regained consciousness. The first thing he noticed was that each of his limbs was tied to a bedpost. The next thing he noticed was that while the ribbons were extremely soft, he couldn't break them.

"'Bout time."

"Ryo?" Bakura questioned. "Ryo, what is this? What are you doing?"

Ryo was sitting with his legs pretzel style on a corner of the bed, back against the footboard, dressed in only his pajama pants. His chin rested on his hand as he watched his yami with amusement.

"Ryo, release me." It was not a request.

Ryo smirked. "No." Bakura swore.

"What's gotten into you?" asked Bakura with annoyance.

"Nothing you won't _love_."

Bakura stopped trying to break the bonds in shock at the pure seduction that dripped from his sweet hikari's voice.

"Did you notice what you're wearing, Bakura?"

Bakura realized at just that moment that Ryo had removed his pants. He growled, sensing what was to come and refusing to be tied down for it. "Ryo, I am telling you to release me right now."

"Ah, but Bakura, it seems you still don't quite understand," said Ryo, inspecting his fingernails with little interest. "I'm in control."

Ryo slowly crawled forward until his face was inches from Bakura's. "You're not," he whispered seductively, smirking. Yugi had used that same line with Yami when he had tried bondage for the first time, and Ryo had been dying to use it himself.

Bakura shuddered with desire at the sheer pleasure in Ryo's voice. "You see, Bakura, I am the only hikari who has not made their yami really scream. Tonight that's going to change, tonight I'm going to make you scream and beg and let you know who's in charge. Tonight you are going to scream as loud and long as you've made me scream."

Bakura shivered as Ryo's fingers started to trail down his chest, feather light touches tingling his skin. Deliberately passing by Bakura's nipples, Ryo moved lower, licking and nipping Bakura's pale stomach.

There was no way Ryo was going to beat him. Bakura wouldn't allow it. He has more willpower than that. All that willpower quickly flew out the window as Ryo bit down hard two inches above his erection and Bakura let out a choked gasp.

"Fuck, Ryo," he said.

"I know all your spots," replied Ryo through a mouthful of flesh. He released Bakura and licked over the tooth marks to sooth them.

Bakura was panting a little now, and had to bite his lip hard to stifle a mewl of pleasure as his arousal was enveloped in heat.

Ryo smirked, sucking gently. He had so much power right now, watching in amusement and his yami tried not to lose himself. Bakura was doing a decent job, too. Annoyed, Ryo gave an especially hard suck and Bakura gasped loudly.

Well satisfied, Ryo pulled away with one last swirl of his tongue, smirking as Bakura whimpered in protest. He lay there on his stomach, stroking Bakura's member with one finger painfully slow.

"Well, Bakura," he said. "Ready to scream now?"

"Ry-o, f-fuck, I-"

Bakura was beyond forming a single word now, let alone a sentence. That was all the answer Ryo needed.

Ryo stood up and swiftly removed his pants, revealing his own erection. If only to draw out the torture, he straddled Bakura's hips so that his opening was just above Bakura's erection. Bakura bucked his hips, trying to enter his light and relieve the pressure, but Ryo held his hips down.

"No, no, no," said Ryo. "We can't have that. It's _my_ night to make _you_ scream."

He teasingly rubbed between Bakura's manhood and his thighs, ghosting over places that had him quivering with want. Bakura moaned and rolled his head back, lips parted, the torture rapidly becoming too much for him. Then all contact with Ryo stopped and he heard a drawer being opened. Bakura opened his eyes and looked over at Ryo, who was squeezing lube onto his fingers playfully slowly and smearing it around.

"R-Ryo," panted Bakura. "F-fuck. Hurry u-up!"

Ryo grinned playfully and sat in front of his yami. Bakura's legs were already spread wide from the way he was tied to the bed. He very slowly and teasingly traced Bakura's opening, waiting for the right noise. When Bakura let out a high whine of frustration, Ryo shoved the finger in.

Bakura breathed a sigh of relief. He felt a second finger enter him and he rolled his head back. It wasn't until a third finger was inserted that he let out a hiss at the sharp pain. He tensed around the intrusion and forced himself to relax. When the fourth finger was inserted and the four began a scissor-like motion, he let out a choked cry.

Ryo, finding that he quite enjoyed the pain he was causing his yami, began to move his fingers around more. He could tell that past the pain, Bakura was enjoying it immensely. Ryo began to move his fingers in and out, coming close to drawing out but never quite getting that far. Ryo was searching for that one special place that would make his yami scream. He could tell instantly when he found it.

"OH, GODS!" Bakura yelled as Ryo nudged something inside him.

Ryo smirked, yanking out his fingers and replacing them with him, hitting Bakura's bundle of nerves on the first try. Bakura was always remarking how tight Ryo was, but he really couldn't talk. He was extremely tight as well.

Ryo pulled back to the tip, then slammed back in up to the hilt as hard as he possibly could. Bakura yelled as his prostate was brutally hit, his yell slightly choked at the sharp pain, not subsiding fast enough. Ryo slammed into him again with more strength than Bakura thought he had, mewling with pleasure as stars flashed before his eyes.

"Ryo…I-I'm going-to…FUCK!"

Bakura screamed his release as he came all over their stomachs. But it wasn't the kind of scream Ryo was looking for, and he himself was nowhere near done. He slammed into his yami harder each time, and Bakura's erection was fast returning.

Bakura dug his nails into the palms of his hands, leaving bloody cresset-shaped marks behind. Ryo was thrusting into so hard that he was actually moving towards the head of the bed with each thrust, and back whenever Ryo pulled out. Ryo could feel his own release coming soon, and slammed all the harder because of it. He started moving faster, ramming into that bundle of nerves with more force than he ever had before. He finally came inside Bakura, shooting his seed deep within. Bakura moaned and mewled and tugged at his bindings.

Still, Ryo hadn't gotten what he wanted. He felt the energy rapidly leave him, but continued to thrust has hard as he could. Bakura screamed when Ryo grabbed his member and began to pump it along with the piston-like thrusts. Ryo slammed into him the hardest time yet. The blow to the bundle of nerves along with the pleasure Ryo was bestowing upon his length was too much. He came a second time and screamed long and loud.

This was the scream Ryo had been looking for. A high shriek of pure ecstasy and submission. Bakura went completely limp and his head fell back. Ryo pulled out of him and smirked at his groan and disappointment.

"Fuck, Ryo…" he panted.

"That was what I was looking for," Ryo said, grinning. "But if you're up to it, I'm not quite done yet."

"And if I'm not up to it?" gasped Bakura.

"Then I do it anyway, because you see, I'm still not done making you my bitch."

"Gods, Ryo, if I had known you could be so twisted…"

"You'd still be in the position you are now," whispered Ryo seductively, squeezing more gel onto his fingers.

Bakura started and his head shot up and Ryo started coating Bakura's length. "Ryo. What are you…?"

"You'll see." Ryo smirked as he finished coating Bakura. Bakura was still incredibly hard and his arousal was returning once more. When he thought Bakura could take no more, he straddled Bakura's hips and lowered himself. Both moaned as Bakura entered him, the sharp pain subsiding quickly.

Bakura loved how tight, how warm Ryo was. He made to move his hips, but Ryo held them down.

"Ryo…?"

"I said I wasn't done. I never said I'd let the control go."

Bakura growled. "I hate you and love you so much, you conniving hikari."

"I know." Ryo grinned sadistically.

Ryo steadily moved up and down, going painfully slow. Bakura tried to buck into him, but Ryo was both sitting on him and holding down his legs, so he could do no more than raise a few inches.

"Aww, 'Kura, do you want me to go faster?" Ryo teased.

"Ryo, I swear to Ra, if you do not, I am going to fuck you within an inch on your life when you untie me."

"You say that like it's a threat," teased Ryo.

Ryo continued to tease Bakura with his pace. Bakura eventually couldn't take the pace any longer. Pushing against Ryo's weight, he bucked upward, forcing himself deep into Ryo. Ryo gasped as Bakura hit his special spot. Bakura lowered himself back to the bed. Ryo gave a moan of protest and slammed down on him.

"That was not very nice, Bakura," said Ryo in a low voice. "I believe I made it clear that you are not in control tonight."

Ryo did move faster after that, rising up and slamming down at breakneck pace. Bakura's head was rolled back again, eyes closed and he and Ryo moaned and mewled together. The pressure built in their stomachs and both knew they would not last very long.

Bakura finally lost control. "RYO, I-FUCK!" he shouted as he spilled his seed inside Ryo.

Feeling Bakura's essence fill him set Ryo over the edge. "B-BAKURA!" Ryo screamed as he came over them. Ryo collapsed on top of Bakura, wrapping his arms around him. He slowly pulled Bakura out of him, but Bakura was too exhausted to do much more than a whimper of protest.

Ryo sleepily reached up and untied one of Bakura's wrists, then reached over and untied the other one. Bakura rubbed them where they were red and raw from straining against the bonds while Ryo untied his ankles before crawling up to snuggle next to his yami.

"Made you scream," he said with quiet pride.

"That you did," said Bakura. "You're rather ruthless, you know that?"

"Mmm."

"Next time," said Bakura with a sly grin, "you get tied to the bed."

"G'luck with that," murmured Ryo. "Love you."

"Love you, Ryo."

The two were asleep in seconds.

* * *

Ryo was awake and staring at the ceiling when Bakura woke up. He was smirking, and Bakura only assumed it was because of last night. Ryo would have to be punished later for it, of course, but for now he would let Ryo have his moment of accomplishment.

"Morning, Ry," said Bakura.

Ryo looked over at him and smiled. "Glad to see I didn't kill you."

"Takes a lot more than that to finish me," Bakura boasted, pushing back the covers and sitting up. He yelped like a kicked puppy and flopped back into a laying down position. "That, however, might! Fuck!"

Ryo giggled. "Aww, is my poor 'Kura sore?" he teased.

"Oh, my Gods, what the hell!"

"Well, you see, when you get fucked especially hard when you wake up you may have a dull ache in your back."

"I know that, Ryo," snapped Bakura. "You call this a dull ache?"

Ryo twirled a lock of Bakura's hair. "Are we _regretting_ last night?" he asked innocently with a little pout.

"N-no," answered Bakura.

"Good!" said Ryo brightly. "Because I just thought you should know that I was rather _mean_ to myself last night as well. The pain was almost _unbearable_."

Bakura growled, knowing that while Ryo was telling the truth, he was also making fun of him. "I thought I was gonna pass out when I got up to set up the camera."

"What!" exclaimed Bakura, looking over to see a video camera on the desk, aimed right at them. With an oath he leaped off the bed, intent on destroying the footage of him whining, only to have intense pain flare up when he landed. Bakura yelled and fell backwards. "AUGH! FUCKING FUCKER FUCK!"

Bakura leaned against the bed and waited for the proverbial knife to be removed from his lower back. Ryo sat up and slid down next to his yami. He grimaced when he moved, but otherwise made no sign that he was hurting like his yami. Just not nearly as much.

"Poor thing," said Ryo, mock-sympathetically. Then, softer and more seriously, "I hurt you, koi." He put his hand gently on Bakura's lower back, where he knew the pain was.

"I'll live," said Bakura through gritted teeth. "What's the camera for, anyway?"

"So I can show Yugi. He's showed me the video of the morning after he made Yami scream, so he's entitled to see mine."

"Will the bastard Pharaoh see it?"

"Probably not," said Ryo thoughtfully. "Now, I am all sweaty and sticky so I am going to go take a shower. You are welcome to join me, hot water can sooth the pain. I know. And trust me: The first time you've been really pleasured, it's a bitch."

"Joy," said Bakura, whimpering as Ryo helped him to his feet and out of the room.


End file.
